herofactoryreviewsfandomcom-20200213-history
Thunder
Thunder is one of Von Nebula's henchmen. He has been apprehended, and is now in custody at a a high-security prison. History Recruitment The earliest known thing about Thunder is that he was recruited by Von Nebula. He is also suspected for shredding an entire trade fleet. New Stellac City Following Von Nebula launching a trap for the Alpha Team in New Stellac City, Thunder, XPlode, Corroder and Meltdown were dispatched to ambush Preston Stormer, Dunkan Bulk, and Jimi Stringer. However, when Mark Surge, Natalie Breez, and William Furno were dispatched by the Hero Factory, Von Nebula interviened and stole the weapons of each of the six Heroes. In addition to this, Stormer and Furno was pulled into a Black Hole created by Von Nebula, leaving Thunder and the other Henchbots to fire at the unarmed remainder of the Team. However, taking their position for granted, the Henchbots wasted all of their Ammunition trying to shoot the Heroes; even though they were using Particle Distorters to make themselves intangible. The Heros then retaliated and stunned the Henchbots by each eaching out of their tranch and landing on a different Henchbot. Stringer and Bulk then tied the four Villains together by bending an iron girder around them. Capture Following their defeat in New Stellac City, Thunder and the other Henchbots were literally wrapped up and put away in the hero Dropship. It is assumed that he now resides in Makuhero City, where he is locked away in a high security prison. Gadgets and Abilities Thunder, equipped with a Meteor Blaster and a lethal Crush Claw is a force to be reckoned with. He isn't the smartest bad guy out there but that doesn't phase him, he's more interested in the fact he can scare anyone that looks at him to death. He is also known to be one of the strongest and toughest villians in Von Nebulas gang. His weapon contains the not-explained but apparently dangerous Nebula Gases. Characteristics Personality Though this character only appeared in HF004 his personality has shown itself in a rather blunt way. Like most of Von Nebula's henchmen, Thunder is a stupid but strong robot.He has trouble counting (as shown when he said "four" but put up three fingers). Overall, Thunder appears to be just another hulking brute to Von Nebula's collection of idiot henchmen. Trivia *In the box set he is shown facing off with Breez, though this does not happen in the movie. *Thunder is depicted with a Russian accent even though he is robot, this is a similar predicament with Zed Clickstart and his Australian accent. *Thunder was voiced by Fred Tatasciore in the Hero Factory TV Show. This same voice actor also protrayed Tuma in the movie BIONICLE:Legend Reborn and Drilldozer in Hero Factory: Ordeal of Fire, along with Witch Doctor from Savage Planet. Appearances * Mission: Von Nebula ** Behind the Veil * Hero Factory TV Show ** HF004 Set Information * Thunder was released in Sumer 2010. * Thunder is set number 7157. * His set contains 47 pieces. Source * Building Instructions * Product: 7157 * Bios: Thunder Category:Villains Category:2010 Category:Sets Category:Characters Category:Henchbots Category:Imprisoned Characters Category:Rise of the Rookies Category:Hero Factory TV Show Category:Hero Factory Universe